Mary Alice
by Beauty and the Book
Summary: Mary Alice has always been the plain and dull girl of her family. After a horrible incident her family believes she is psychotic. They disown her and send her to an asylum. This is the story of Mary Alice Brandon, the story you may not know.
1. Chapter One

Alice's Point of View

"Mary Alice, would you go and fetch your sister please?" Mother was in a rush I suppose. She always was. We had a big dinner party tonight and as usual she was making a big fuss.

I wonder where Cynthia was. She was always the wilder one of the two of us. I sometimes envied her. My little sister was not afraid of taking risks. She was not afraid of traveling big distances away from our home. And I was well, Mary Alice, the quiet and kept to herself, 16 year old daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Brandon.

I was not the exotically beautiful girl I sometimes dreamed I was.

But I was a girl with the long, dull, black, hair and normal features. My mother was beautiful, her slender figure and her beautiful eyes are what people always saw. My sister got my mother's eyes and my sister got my dad's handsome features. I sometimes believe that when I was created, god purposely took all the dull genes of my parents and put them on me.

I remembered my duty, and thought about where Cynthia would be today. She went to the creek yesterday, and she went to the forest path the other day so I'm assuming my sister would be by the pond today. This was what Cynthia called Mary's Lucky Guesses.

I guess she was right, most of my assumptions always came true and so I went out through the back door and headed towards the pond.

It would take a while to get there because my parents estate was enormous. My father is the political advisor of our city. Or in other words he was second in line for the highest rank.

People were always envious of my father. He had the money, he had the beautiful wife, and he had the two beautiful daughters. Well Cynthia was beautiful anyways. My father chose this estate because of its secluded private area. I walked through the small path my sister had worn down and within a couple of minutes I saw her.

She was talking to the fish and the frogs. I smiled. This was why I loved my sister. She didn't care about what other people thought of her, and she did whatever she wanted to. And I was always envious about this too. Everyone just naturally loved her, even the animals. And I, well when people looked at me, their eyes just passed me. I was simply part of the crowd.

"Mary!" My sister came running towards me and grabbed me into a tight hug. Cynthia was twelve and she still looked at me as if I was a god.

"It's time to go back. Mother is fussing over the party and she needs your help." I didn't need to be over controlling or mean. Cynthia always listened to me, whether I was wrong or right.

"Okay, let's go" She took my hand and we walked back to our home. Mother was waiting for us by the door when we got back.

"Where were you, Cynthia? You clearly knew we had a dinner party tonight and you still wandered off alone. What if something happened? The party is starting in an hour. Mary, take Cynthia and get both of you dressed." Had it been almost dinner time already? I turned around and saw the sun beginning to set. This had been a very fast day. I smiled wondering what would happen tomorrow.

"It's okay, Cynthia. Let's go upstairs" She nodded and we headed upstairs. I sent her off to her room to pick a dress to wear for this occasion. I went to my room and I sighed.

My room was the place in the world where I could be whoever I wanted to be and I was always content in my room. I was a normally happy person and I loved smiling.

I drifted over to my closet and looked over each of my dresses. My family had some money and so my sister and I always had more than enough dresses. We never had to ask for anything.

I secretly enjoyed picking out dresses for me to wear. I believed strongly that the dress that we wore determined our personality. I picked out a new dress; it was lavender with a yellow bow. I thought that this dress would get some approving looks. I think this dress would categorize me as a happy and bold girl. I gently placed it on my bed and walked over to my sister's room. My sister's room was opposite from mine. Her walls were bright yellow where as mine were lavender. She had dresses placed everywhere. And she had a frustrated look on her face.

"Would you like some help?" She smiled and she gestured to three dresses. I picked up the creamy blue dress. It was beautiful. My sister had the brownish blonde hair, like my mother. And it suited the dress perfectly.

She grinned widely and said thank you.

I helped her put on the petticoats and I gently placed the dress over her head. She looked adorable. I looked down and realized that I was still in my petticoats. My sister noticed that too so she hurried to my room.

"Very pretty" My dress had won my sister's approval. Her opinion mattered the most.

I put my arms up and she placed the dress over me. I walked over to my mirror and looked over myself. I looked pretty and I smiled approvingly. Cynthia walked over beside me and we stood side by side. I was a little bit taller than her. We had the same lips and cheek bones but everything else was completely the opposite. She stood out and I didn't but that was okay. I was truly proud of my sister. The doorbell rang and my sister and I, hand in hand walked downstairs and prepared for this long night.

**This is just about Alice's past up until she meets the Cullens. This is my first Twilight fanfic and I hope you liked it.**

**Please Review!!**

**I want to know if this is worthy of Alice. yay? nay?**

**Tell me if you hated it or loved it!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	2. Chapter Two

Alice's Point of View

Alice's Point of View

"My word, you both look extravagant" Complimented mother as she rushed over to open the door.

Mother was as usual very beautiful. Today she wore a dress that really showed off her figure. I was always the slow maturing one, I wonder if I will ever get a figure as beautiful as my mothers. My father walked down the stairs in a very handsome suit and complimented Cynthia and I.

"My little girls are growing up into two very beautiful ladies" He pecked each of us on the cheek and proceeded to stand beside my mother as she opened the door.

Mr. and Mrs.Wittle were the first to arrive. I did not like them very much because they never gave me the respect I deserved.

"Mary, how darling" Mrs. Wittle sniffed as she appraised me.

"Ah Cynthia, you look absolutely beautiful. You're looking more like your mother everyday. I take it you liked the dress I sent you?" Mrs. Wittle hadn't said any lies. Cynthia was looking more like mother everyday, but I was still envious of her comments.

I understand I shouldn't feel this way. After all she is my sister and I should be proud that people find her beautiful. The evening dragged on and soon it was time for dinner.

I found dinner parties quite boring. Children no matter what the age could not speak unless they were asked to. We had to sit through hours and hours of quite boring conversations. The most I could do was communicate with Cynthia through our facial expressions, which was quite amusing at times.

Cynthia was so much more creative than I was, all I could do was smile or frown, but my sister would wiggle her eyebrows and do all sorts of amusing things.

Father saw us and winked. That's what I loved about father, he was never as serious as mother.  
"..Isn't that right, Mary?" I believe I was being talked to by Mrs. Hasten.

"Pardon me?" I've had my share of talking to old ladies; I knew that politeness was always important.

"Isn't it important to keep an eye out for future husbands? I got married at your age, you know. And once you get any older it might not be as simple." I did not want to get married. I did understand that at this age, marriage was important. But I believed that I was still a child.

"I believe that I should have a say in when or when not to get married. I assume I will be getting married in 2 years, but until then I prefer not to worry about certain details such as this. This is because I know that my true love is out there." I told Mrs. Hansen exactly what was on my mind and it was the complete truth.

I looked around and saw my sister's face. She looked amused and proud, she smiled at me. And then I finally turned around to face my mother and Mrs. Hansen. They both had shocked looks on their faces, and my mother's face was a bit redder, I was assuming that it was because she was embarrassed.

She quickly changed the topic and I felt quite smug. A couple of hours later, everyone had left our house.

My sister and I slowly crept up the stairs and headed to bed. I did not want to deal with my mother's rage right this instant.

I had a feeling that by morning she would be in a better mood.

I heard a knock on my door. I assumed it was morning, and that it was my nursemaid waking me up. I was surprised when it was my mother's head who peeped through when the door was opened.

I was suddenly self conscious and wondered if my hair was a mess or if she could smell my horrid morning breath.

"Good morning, my little bug" Mother seemed to be in a good mood. I tried to wonder different reasons for this unexplained positive ness but I just could not figure this problem out. I decided to leave it at this and keep it a mystery.

"Good morning, mother" I answered in a very drowsy tone, I guess I went to bed a little too late yesterday.

"I wanted to go to town today to pick up some errands and go grocery shopping. Cynthia is at her friend's home and I thought that you would have liked to join me today." Mother smiled. Mother never went grocery shopping; it was always the maids who have done this for us. Mother has also never invited me to go run errands with her.

I assumed that she wanted to casually show off to the town, after yesterday's dinner party and I assumed she had some news to be picked up.

"I would love to go, mother" I answered, this time clearer because I was awaken by the good news.

"Meet me downstairs, after you're dressed. We won't be eating breakfast at home. I thought it would be nice to eat breakfast out with you." My mother left my door way and I assumed she proceeded to her room to change.

I was very excited. This was a first and I would never have expected it, especially after yesterday night.

I walked over to my closet and picked out my favourite dress. This was going to be a good day.

**Hello!!**

**Note to self… never update your twilight story on weekends. **

**God in an hour my story was at the 5****th**** page!! And only 2 reviews too!! **

**Hopefully today won't be as a rush!**

**I hope you liked my story. Obviously the story has only just started but I still want to know if it was good or not. Since there are over 1000 pages of stories, I know my competition is pretty big!**

**Loved it? Hated it?**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	3. Chapter Three

Alice's Point of View

Alice's Point of View

I quickly got ready and put on a pair of comfortable shoes. These days it seemed like beauty was more important than comfort. I had seen some of the shoes mother's friends have worn. They certainly did not look like they were comfortable. I quickly walked over to Cynthia's room to say goodbye, but then I remembered that she was at her friend's house. How odd, she never told me of this. I grabbed my little purse my mother had given me for my birthday.

I quickly ran down the stairs, in a hurry to go run errands with mother, I kept running and then I saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs. How embarrassing, I was sure I was blushing, running was not ladylike and to run in front of mother was even more unacceptable.

Mother appraised me and she smiled. The look on my face must have said it all.

"Are you ready, Mary Alice?" Mother's voice sounded very content. I wondered if she was happy for the same reasons I was. Today mother was wearing a simple dress. One that tightened at the waist making her seem really small.

"Yes, I am." I smiled a big smile. I needed to show mother that I was happy to be out with her.

"Good, we have a very long day ahead of us. Now I am hungry so let's go." Mother went over to the door grabbed her shawl. I followed right behind her and put on my shawl too.

Our driver, Frederic was already outside waiting for us.

"Good Morning, Mrs. and Miss. Brandon." He opened the carriage door for us and winked at me while I got in. I smiled back. I always enjoyed riding in the carriage. I liked how the scenery would speed up and follow us, I enjoyed having the window down because the fresh air was unbelievable. Riding in the carriage was a privilege we did not get very often. Our house was quite far from the town and so it took us a while. I would look out my window and get dizzy from passing so many trees.

We finally stopped in front of a café. I think that's what my mother calls it. I think it's French. We walked in and a lady was at a booth, smiling at us as if she was waiting for us.

"You're Mrs. Brandon, I assume? Reservations for 2?" I liked this lady. She had the tone that nobody could hate. She was a big woman and you could tell she was extra sweet.

"You assume correctly. Let's go Mary Alice" Indicating for me to follow the lady. She finally stopped at a booth with a view of the lake. This coffee shop was so quaint. The inside seemed like a small cottage and the outside was a lake.

" Thank you." My mother had said. She motioned for me to sit down in the vinyl seat and so I did. I was excited. My mother passed me the menu. I looked through it and saw many things that I have never heard of before. I also checked the price that was across from each item and I did not want to waste my mother's money. I knew that if I picked something, she would not say no, no matter how much the item was. I would not make her feel uncomfortable. I decided to sit and wait for my mother to finish choosing and then copy her. I assumed that she would pick for me if I pretended to have no idea of what I wanted to eat.

I glanced up realizing how terribly rude it was to not talk to mother. I then noticed that a waitress was standing at the side of the table holding a small notebook and a pencil.

"Ready to order, Mary Alice?" My mother raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what to order." I tried to say that as innocently as I could.

" Okay, do you want me to choose for you?" I smiled, "Mary's Lucky Guesses" came true again.

"I would like to have the omelet with all the vegetables please. My daughter will be having strawberry banana pancakes with whipped cream"

I was extremely happy, that was what I had wanted in the beginning and mother picked it. My mother did not have much of a sweet tooth so for her to pick that for me was really nice.

"And to drink?" The waitress smiled broadly. Being a waitress seemed fun.

"I would like to have black coffee and she will be having apple juice. Is apple juice okay?" I realized she was talking to me. I quickly nodded my head.

My mother smiled and once the waitress left she looked at me.

"Mary, today I need to go to grocery store to pick up some items because it is your fathers birthday tomorrow. We are also going present shopping for him. How does that sound?" I suddenly felt very shamefaced and surprised at the same time. How could I forget my own father's birthday? I also felt proud and happy that my mother would consider my opinion when buying my father's birthday present. I was happy I had brought my purse. I didn't have much money but I knew it was enough to contribute.

The waitress came back with an arm full of food. She placed the pancakes in front of me and you could still see the steam rising from them. My mouth got watery, I had never had these before and it was a real treat. I waited for my mother to take the first bite and then I dug in. It was delicious, while eating I considered the things we would get for father.

**Haha thank you for understanding the 5 page dilemma. One hour later and my stories gone and on the 5****th**** page !! haha**

**Okay well here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Pretty boring actually but juicy stuff is on the way so be prepared me amigos!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	4. Chapter Four

Alice's Point of View

I hurried quickly behind mother as she weaved in and out of the big crowds on the street.

"Hurry up, Mary Alice" Mother seemed quite skilled at this. She was moving at an incredibly fast pace. It was very hard to keep up, the paths my mother had made closed up very quickly. It was a very warm day too; my dress was feeling very heavy. I felt very sad that I was a girl at this point.

I remember what one of my mothers friends have said before.

She believed that this was not the only life we have lived in. She believes that we have all had past lives and will have future lives. We could come in as men or women and in any shape or form but our souls would still be the same. That idea stuck with me ever since that day.

I wonder what my future life would be, would I be more beautiful? Would I be more outgoing? Would I be more enchanting? My desires were flooding my head.

In my future life I would also want to have a caring husband, one that would sweep me off my feet and would do anything to see me happy. I guess I was coming to an age where marriage should be considered. Only I don't I ever took much notice to the boys in my classroom. They were still boys.

I looked around and couldn't not find mother. I finally saw the back of her dress and quickly hurried along after it. She finally stood before a store that seemed to be made entirely out of wood. It looked older than most of the stores on this street and it had a strange comforting sense coming off of it.

There was a big wooden sign near the roof of the store and it read,

'Treasures of A Lifetime' this was a beautiful name for a store.

"There you are! I was afraid I lost you. This store sells vintage items from the past and some newer and rarer items too. I thought we should take a look in here and see if we can find anything suitable."

My mother was very thoughtful. My father collected all sorts of trinkets and collectibles from all over the world. Father went on many business trips, some lasting for over a month. I secretly wished for my father to be away sometimes because my mother seems less stressed when he isn't around.

Father always brings us the best presents too. My sister and I would look out the windows sometimes waiting for him to be back home. He wasn't here on his birthday last year and so I believe my mother wanted to make it up to him/ This would be the perfect store for my father.

My mother opened the door of the store and I heard a little bell. That must have been put there to remind the sales clerk that customers have arrived.

The store was just as fascinating inside as it was outside. There wasn't much light and I believed it added to the mood. There was a very strong smell, musky and cedar like smell; I liked the smell a lot.

Under the cashier counter was a display. And mother was peering through it.

"How do you like the old fashioned cigarette holder? It was made over 100 years ago, Mary Alice!" Mother sounded so excited and so I decided to let her buy anything she wanted for father. I had a feeling father was going to like anything and everything my mother bought him.

I smiled and nodded and left my mother to consider some other things. I walked around the small store and on one of the shelves I found a beautiful necklace. The charm was actually a ring. The ring had a beautiful red rock in it and I wanted the necklace. I couldn't very well ask my mother for a present for myself when we were shopping for my father's present.

The necklace was not very expensive and I knew I had enough money. I loved having jewelry. At home I had a small treasure chest filled with all sorts of stuff I had collected over the years. I decided to wait until mother left the store and buy it quickly.

On the other side of the store hanging on the wall was a key ring with an engraved stone that said Harmony.

Father would absolutely love this present and I bought with my own money too. I walked over to mother and showed her my discovery.

"Mary Alice, That's wonderful. Of course you can buy it with your own money. Your father will be very pleased."

I handed the key ring to the shop clerk and when mother wasn't watching I handed him the necklace as well. I paid for both of them and he offered to wrap the key chain.

I smiled and agreed.

The thrill of shopping is amazing and it's a lot of fun too.

I suddenly heard a huge screech and I many people screaming. This was very scary. I thought it came from outside the shop so I quickly progressed to the door to see if something happened. There was no noise outside but I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen.

I quickly dropped my presents into my pocket and screamed out on to the streets,

"CLEAR THE STREETS, PLEASE CLEAR THE STREETS!" I wouldn't let anyone get hurt. Something was going to happen.

"Mary Alice what are you doing. This is no way to behave." Mother rushed over and grabbed my arm. She looked furious.

"Mother let go! Please clear the streets!" I turned around and ran outside. I looked to the left of the road and saw two carriages almost colliding and they were skidding towards this way. The screaming began and this time it was real, then came a big explosion.

**Hey guys!!**

**Did you like this chapter??**

**I'm not very good at writing cliffys and so I'm sorry.**

**I hope you review and please tell me if you liked it or not!**

**I decided to let the freaky stuff happen!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	5. Chapter Five

Alice's Point of View

Alice's Point of View

Mother grabbed at me and pulled us both on to the ground. The smell of the smoke was all around us and I could hear the quiet murmur of the people. "What had happened?" I heard someone ask. I knew what happened. I knew exactly what had happened. "This never happens" another person stated. He was right. Carriage accidents did not happen at all.

I could hear the panted breathing of my mother beside me. She had a look of terror and pain on her face. Something bad was going to happen to me, I could see it right then and now. There were these men, they were dragging me out of our home. Only me. Screaming. There is going to be screaming. From me. What did I do wrong? The look on my parents faces were blank. They would not care.

What were these things I was having? How could I see this? Would my parents not want me anymore?

I could taste the tears that were falling from my eyes. Mother was staring at me now. She looked scared…of me.

"Mary Alice Brandon, What did you do?" Mother said that through gritted teeth. It wasn't my fault, how could she think that? I tried to save these people.

"I didn't do anything; I was trying to save them." Those words managed to escape my trembling lips.

The smoke was clearing and the damage was seen. The two carriages collided and I could see that both drivers were dead. I gasped, that was our carriage and that was our driver. Mother saw it too. Mother was crying and I looked around. Everyone was staring at me with the same look my mother gave me before, the same frightened and pained looks on their faces.

"Let's go." Mother started walking in the direction of our home.

I stood up and followed mother. The silence was broken when I heard a man say "Witch". My mother was shamefaced she would not look back and she walked with her shoulders back while carrying my father's presents. I wasn't a witch, I wasn't a witch, and I know I'm not a witch. I need Cynthia. I need someone to talk to.

The day suddenly looked gray and I watched the sun go down.

We were walking for what I had thought of hours. I knew there was still a long way to go. I soon recognized a road but that road was quite far from my home.

I thought of what I saw earlier about men taking me away. Perhaps it would have to do with what happened today. What would father think? Does mother truly believe I killed Frederic? I had to do something to have my parents continue loving me.

My dress is very heavy but luckily the sun went down and so the breeze helped.

Mother still hasn't talked to me. How could a day that started so perfectly end like this?

The sky was completely black by now and all you could hear was the fine chirps from the crickets. Cynthia would've liked this.

Mother turned left and the sounds of the steps were different, I looked down, it was gravel. I then looked up and there was our home. Mother's steps quickened as she rushed to the door. She tapped on the door twice and turned around to look at me.

"Mary Alice, You will not make a sound tonight." Mother's face was expressionless.

This was it, my mother was scared of me, my father will also hate me, and they will throw me out.

The door opened and there stood father with a big grin on his face with a worried look.

"Where were you guys? I missed you! You wouldn't let the almost birthday boy spend this night alone would you?" He opened his arms for a hug. He looked at mother and then me and then mother again. He dropped his arms and his smile slightly fell.

"What had happened?" he looked at mother. Obviously father still didn't know yet.

"Mary Alice go to your room" Mother's voice was still blank.

I had a feeling Mother was going to tell father. I silently walked up the stairs and went into my room. I closed the door and I slid down and sat on the floor. I started crying and soon sobbing. My whole body was trembling and I was soon gasping for air.

What was going to happen to me?

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't ready to face anybody, especially with myself still gasping.

"Mary? Open up please." It was Cynthia.

I stood up, my body still trembling, I opened the door. She walked in and closed the door.

My tears came up again and I grabbed her into a hug and I started sobbing again. We were both on the ground.

"Mary, what had happened?"

**Well here is the fifth chapter. Alice is an amazing character and I want this story to really emphasize that. Please review and tell me what parts I'm doing wrong or right.**

**I decided to not end it in a cliffy this time but I hope you still review a lot!!**

**REVIEW!! **

**Happy thanksgiving!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	6. Chapter Six

Alice's Point of View

I was sobbing in Cynthia's arms for a while. I couldn't explain to her what had happened, without her treating me the same as mother had.

I thought it over and I realized that if I could tell anybody, it would be Cynthia.

So I did. I told her everything, from the beginning of the day to now.

I was still quivering, and Cynthia's expressions were not helpful. I didn't know if she was scared or upset.

"Mary, we are not letting them send you away! They can't! This was hardly in your control. The carriage incident could have been an accident for all we know! It's not your fault. It's not."

Cynthia had tears streaking down her face. I was the older sibling; I had to set an example. I took a deep breath, wiped off my face with the back of my sleeve, and looked her right in the eyes.

"We will figure it out, Cynthia. Mother has probably told father by now."

Was this punishment for anything? Did I do anything wrong? I was only 16; I did not deserve to live this way.

Suddenly we heard the sound of foot steps coming up the stairs. I gasped, and by the look on Cynthia's face, she was scared too.

We stood up and cleared our throats and waited for the arrival.

There was a knock on the door, and we could hear some silent whispering behind the door. Both Mother and Father have come.

The door opened, and they came in. My father's cheerfulness that I had seen only a couple moments ago was traded in by a look of despair and anger. Mother was still the same, refusing to look me in the eye.

"Cynthia, it is late, go to your room and get ready for bed." Father tried to smile for Cynthia. She just glared back at him.

Cynthia kissed my cheek and left the room, closing the door with her.

"Your Mother has explained everything to me Mary. I don't need to hear your side. In our world there are the people who fit in and the people who don't. Mary you don't belong in our world. You are abnormal, and that can't be tolerated in our family."

I could feel my face shaking. I tried to show no emotion to my face. I started crying, small silent sobs.

Mother came up to me and slapped my cheek. It was painful, and I didn't know what to do.

"Mary, stop crying we are not done not yet! The maid will bring up a bag for you. Pack some belongings. I have called them already; caretakers of the association will come and take you away tomorrow. You are being sent to an asylum. Do not ask me how long you will be there, perhaps forever. At this point I do not even care." Mother's voice showed nothing.

Does she not love her daughter anymore? Does she not love her first born child? I looked at Father with pleading eyes.

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead.

"It is already set Mary. Do not look at me like that."

"Father..." I did not know what to say. Could anything change this?

"Don't call me that, you are no child of mine."

They left me in the silence and I went over to my bed.

I undressed myself and put on my favourite nightdress, and waited for the suitcase to arrive.

I would stay awake for as long as I could hold. I did not want tomorrow to come.

**Hey!!!!**

**So Chapter 6 is up!!**

**We are soon entering Alice's asylum life and her encounter with…JAMES!!**

**He looks sooo good in the movie!!! ABS BABY!!! Yum.**

**So I hope you liked this chapter!!!  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	7. Chapter Seven

Alice's Point of View

I could not sleep at all that night.

I knew it was very early because I couldn't see the sun. I loved watching the sunrise and I could feel the tears slowly coming down my cheeks. I didn't know if they were tears of sadness, despair, or even happiness.

I heard a silent creak of the door, as Cynthia walked in. It was a tradition; ever since I was 8 we would wake up very early and watch the sun go up together. We would whisper our dreams, wishes, anything that was on our minds. She silently came over to me and sat down beside me, looking directly into the darkness. She took my hand and leaned against me. Our heads touching, our hands linked, we both knew what the other was thinking about, we didn't know what would happen after today. It was truly a time that can not be put into words. At this moment I knew I would always have Cynthia.

We sat there for what seemed hours, I was slowly drifting to sleep when I heard a small sigh suppress out of her. Her eyes were glistening at the sight. The sun had finally come up and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on. I always felt this way when I saw it, as if the whole world melted beneath me and nothing else mattered anymore. The thing I liked the most about the sunrise was that it was the same everywhere; you didn't need to be rich, you didn't need to be happy, it was always the same. I loved the smell of Cynthia she always had this sweet aroma sometimes the kind of smell you would imagine on a baby.

"Cynthia? Let's go outside, just the two of us right now. I want to go see your little garden; I want to see your friends, your discoveries. Let's go." Excitement flooded all over me. I needed this; I needed a taste of my life before it was going to be taken away.

She nodded with a big smile covering her face.

We tiptoed downstairs, fully dressed, with our shawls ready and we crept outside. The cold morning air hit my face. It was a good feeling and I started running as fast as I could straight down Cynthia's path.

"Wait for me!" Cynthia screeched.

We reached the little pond and Cynthia sat down near the edge. I followed her lead and sat down beside her. The morning dew left an uncomfortable wetness where I sat down.

"Mr. Bumble! Come out, I want you to meet my sister!" I did not have the slightest idea whom she was referring to but the way she referred to him about me made me feel special.

A little quack came behind the cattails and soon the cutest little duck swam over.

The little thing went directly to my sister and nudged her hand, at what I interpreted as a welcoming.

"Mr. Bumble this is my sister Mary Alice." She announced proudly. The two of them played with each other quietly while I stared into the dark and mysterious forest behind us. I heard a faint rustling of leaves but I couldn't make out what it was it was so dark. I stood up and crept a little closer in hopes of meeting the animal. But what I saw was a blurry faint outline of an animal that was pale white. The only thing that stood out was the beautiful eyes, those bright red beautiful eyes. I couldn't see anything else because this creature seemed to be miles away and it couldn't see me.

Those red eyes gave me the shivers and I wanted to go back.

"Cynthia let's go back home." I whispered silently and continued home without waiting for her.

We returned home and we repositioned ourselves into the way we were sitting before. Our little adventure didn't last long but it was enough.

The sun was completely up now and the day had begun.

"Cynthia?" I whispered quietly.

"Hm?" She sounded just as dazed as I was.

"Go back to your room; I have a feeling it's going to be soon. I don't want you here. Stay in your room until then. I love you, I always will, remember me okay? I'll miss you.." I could hear my voice breaking. I knew i would miss Cynthia alot. I kissed the top of her head.

"This is not good bye Mary. I love you too, I promise." She tried to smile but her tears were falling.

I pushed her out the door, and pulled out my suitcase which held a few of my dresses. I put on the beautiful red necklace I had bought yesterday and I didn't let go of it for a while. To think of the people the necklace belonged to before, so many memories that this little piece of treasure held.

I sighed loudly.

Everything happens for a reason right? That was how the saying went. I needed to believe in that. Something good must come in the future, no matter how much pain I endure it must be, no has to be worth it.

I thought about the creature I saw earlier, those piercing eyes. I didn't want to know what it was.

I heard the bustling of my mother getting ready. It was her natural routine, over the years I have come to enjoy the sounds she made, because they were always the same every morning. Like a special melody.

I heard a faint knock on the door, downstairs. I ran to the other window in my room that had a view from the front side of the house. There was a carriage there and a well dressed gentleman with two other uniformed men right behind him.

It was time.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Hope you guys found the little joke I added in there… MR BUMBLE!!**

**Ahaha you'll only get it if you read the great and terrible beauty series :P**

**( Mr. Bumble is this very old dude)**

**So I decided to bring one of my future husbands in. cough cough James.**

**It's going to get much more interesting I assure you.**

**If you have any complaints or questions or good stuff to say you know what to do.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	8. Chapter Eight

Alice's Point of View

I quietly walked up to my window, and saw that the sunset was gone. I guess all good things come to an end. I figured mother would call me soon, and I didn't want to speak to her at this moment so I decided to get this over with. I took a deep breath, picked up my suitcase, kissed my necklace, and slowly preceded towards the stairs. When I reached the stairwell, I saw my parents conversing with the man in the suit.

"There you are Mary Alice; I was just about to send the maid up to get you." My mother's voice was like a slap in the face. She did not even bother to come up and get me herself. Does she not care she was giving me away?

"Hello dear, I am Dr. Caleb, I run the Johnson Youth Asylum. I will be escorting you to the asylum today." His smile was not genuine. He seemed a little older than father, and he seemed very tired. I simply nodded.

Father took a step towards me, eyeing the distance between us. "Mary, this is it, we will not be associated with you anymore. Have a good life, Mary." I didn't understand. I was never going to see Cynthia again? My eyes started to sting, I knew the tears were coming. I held them back, and nodded.

"Let's go dear." Dr. Caleb nodded to the two men and with a motion of his finger; the two opened the door for him. I figured those two men were reinforcements in case I responded differently. I slowly followed them and once I got outside I took a deep breath before taking a step onto the carriage.

"MARY! DON'T LEAVE PLEASE! MARY PLEASE!" I turned around to see a red faced Cynthia, crying her eyes out.

I rushed back to her and gathered her into my arms. "Please don't cry. I have to go. I love you Cynthia. Plea-"

"CYNTHIA! GET BACK INTO THE HOUSE. DON'T TOUCH HER!" Mother came rushing out and dragged Cynthia back into the house.

"I love you Mary" My sister yelled out before my mother slammed the door.

I turned back and entered the carriage before Dr. Caleb said anything else. He opened his mouth but closed it again.

After awhile the carriage started moving, and I slowly saw my house shrink and then finally disappear. I watched the trees move quickly with the carriage and I drifted into sleep.

"We are here Alice." Dr. Caleb got off first and helped me get of the carriage. I had just woken up and I was still a little drowsy. The air was cold, and the building looked uninviting and sad. It was made up of all concrete walls. With a sign that stood on its hinges, creaking slowly with the wind. On the other side of the building, I saw windows, but they all had a barrier of bars on each and every one of them. It looked like a swarm of darkness.

I walked into the building, and it wasn't much better inside. There was a little desk and it was empty. This place seemed like an abandoned dungeon.

"This way, Mary." I followed him down the hallway. We passed only one door, and it was open, there were a few girls in there but they were all pale and emotionless. They all had no hair.

"Why don't those girls have any hair, Dr. Caleb?" I asked because I was curious.

"Oh, that's a rule here, all girls have to have their hair shaven off because we don't offer much hygienic options, and we don't want lice and such."

I didn't want my hair cut; I have always had my hair long. If there was any part of my body I liked the most, it would be my hair. I guess it was the only part of me that I liked because I liked to show it off, and because it was long.

He led me to a concrete doorway with bars again. There was a man there guarding the entrance. He opened the door for us and Dr. Caleb motioned me to go in.

The stench automatically hit me. It was horrible, I felt sick, and there was no air to breathe in. The stench of urine, dirt, and god knows what, filled the room. I took a deep breath and looked around. There were 3 other girls in here, all emotionless, sad, and hairless.

"Mary, these are your roommates Cassandra, Emilie, and Gemma. Here are your things, your meals are brought to you two times a day, and the toilet is in the corner. Good bye" Dr. Caleb left the room just like that, I was guessing it was because of the smell. I now understood what all of this meant. This was exactly like a dungeon. I was trapped here with no way of escaping. Nobody was going to attempt to cure me. This was a place for children, who their parents did not except. Someone like me. There was a barred window here too. And for a moment I swear I saw those red eyes again.

**Hi hi hi!!! :)**

**So a new chapter is up!!! Woohoo**

**Please please please review.**

**I think that if you give me enough reviews I will update rather quickly.**

**My husband James has made another appearance in this chapter.**

**I hope you guys remember that Alice's blood also sang for him.**

**Kay well if you have any questions just review ;)**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	9. Chapter Nine

Alice's Point of View

I was very scared. I realized that I was going to stay here for forever with these girls. These 3 girls looked so frail and lonely. One of them had a chain around one ankle. You could see the dried up blood and the bruises around her ankle. She must have tried to escape. I needed to escape this jail cell, but I would have to be careful or they would do the same to me and then I could never leave.

One girl was shivering in a corner, her eyes staring off, and her beautiful green eyes were empty. She just sat there. As if her body was a lifeless carcass. I just couldn't stop gazing at her eyes.

The last girl was looking straight at me. You could tell she had once been very beautiful hair or no hair. She looked healthier and older than the rest. Her head was tilted to the left as if she was considering something. She opened her mouth and at first nothing came out just a small crackling sound.

She then put her head back to normal and took a step closer to me. I wanted to back away but I couldn't, it felt as if I was glued to that one spot. She then opened her mouth again, this time more intensity was in her eyes.

"You're trapped here. No way out. No way out. No way out" She continued on saying that but her voice was decreasing until it was only her mouth moving.

Her tone was scaring me, there had to be some way out. I couldn't just sit here and rot to death.

I went over to my bed and carefully sat down. The impact of my body hitting the bed, made the bed creak. It was a small metal bed with rust everywhere. Not to mention the fleas and other bugs on this bed. I could see the little black things quickly scurrying into the mattress as I sat down. I shuddered and felt sick. I hated bugs.

I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a blanket and draped it over the dirt incrusted mattress. I pulled my knees up to my face and fell asleep; I was too overwhelmed with everything that had happened.

I awoke to the sound of the heavy metal door opening. It made a loud groan as the door came to a full open. In came a man carrying a tray of food, if I could call it that. But I was hungry and anything looked appetizing. I was too focused on the food that I did not pay attention the man who carried it.

I gasped quietly as I looked up. He was so beautiful. He was older than my parents but you couldn't tell that unless you looked real close. He had no wrinkles and his skin was the most beautiful colour I had ever seen. It was like porcelain but pale white. His eyes were not a colour I was familiar to. It wasn't exactly red and it wasn't exactly gold. But they were dark.

He placed the tray on the small table in the corner. He was so graceful; I have never seen anything like him. As he looked up to leave he glanced my way for a second, bowed his head in a way of greeting and left.

Those eyes got to me. They were so similar to the ones I have seen in the woods, but the ones I saw in the woods were a much brighter and richer red.

I rushed over to the table, picked up my small portion and swallowed it quickly. It tasted horrible and the smell of urine didn't make it more appealing. I was hungry though and I knew if were to escape and continue living, I would have to be healthy and strong.

None of the other girls picked up their food.

"Are you not hungry?" I asked the silence. Nobody replied. However the beautiful girl crawled over to the table picked up for bowl and threw it at the barred windows.

That had surprised me. Why would she do that? Wouldn't she get hungry later?

The small bowl clattered as it hit the hard ground. The girl was shaking violently.

"Someone was there. Someone was there. No way out. No way out. No way out."

Her hands balled up and she started hitting the wall. At first it was just a small thump but then she hit harder and harder. She started screaming and I could see the blood streaming slowly down the walls.

Something bad was going to happen. This was no way for a girl to act. I walked over to my bed, thankful that the screaming has subsided and I forced myself to close my eyes and fall asleep. I woke up and noticed that I was scratching myself. There were small red marks everywhere on my body. I didn't realize fleas would be such a bother. I looked around the room, and it seemed as if nobody had moved from their place during the night.

Would I turn into them as well?

There was a small knock on the big door and Dr .Caleb came in.

"Oh, hello dear. It's good to see you're up. I was hoping you could follow me I have some questions to ask you."

He wasn't asking but I didn't want to go.

"No, thank you." I replied.

"Now, dear, I don't want to use force but I will if I have to." He was still smiling.

Did he enjoy torturing young girls?

**Please Review!**

**I enjoy all comments and suggestions.**

**Thank you.**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	10. Chapter Ten

Alice's Point of View

'Deep breaths Mary' I chanted to myself over and over again as I followed Dr. Caleb out the horrid room. I was actually thankful for being able to exit the room because despite the false and scary conversations with Dr. Caleb, I really needed the fresh air.

There was also a rather large man following us, and I suppose he was there to make sure I behave myself. It wasn't long before we reached a big wooden door labeled Dr. Caleb. It was a small cramped room that was dim and reeked of tobacco. Father sometimes smelled of that but mother never approved of it. He sat down behind his desk and motioned me to sit down as well.

"How was your night here, Mary?" He asked calmly.

"It was fine sir, thank you." I did not want to say anything.

"According to your father and mother you were sent here because you seemed to be possessed and soon after there was an incident that was believed to be caused by you. Thankfully there were no casualties but nonetheless it was a very serious situation. Here at Johnson Youth Asylum we believe that every patient can be cured of their problems and if you obey you can return home depending on how well you respond to our treatments. However if you do not obey and go along with this then serious punishments well be served. For example your cellmates, all three of them did not respond well to our treatments and look what has become of them. Such pity, they would have been such beautiful women when they grew up but again this was due to the fact that they did not listen and cooperate. We talked about the hair situation. We do have proper facilities however they are rarely used so for hygienic purposes we must first cut off your hair. After that we can start immediately so you can better sooner, isn't that what we all want?"

What was he talking about? No, this was just supposed to be a place to lock people up; he doesn't have permission to do anything to me. He can't cut off my hair! What does he mean when he says that there would be severe punishments? Am I really going to end up like those girls? Then at this point I suddenly realized something. Those girls were fine to begin with they ended up this way because of Dr. Caleb and his treatments!

I then realized that I was shaking my head side to side the whole time. I didn't want this.

"You have no right to do anything to me, Dr. Caleb. I appreciate the thought but it will not be necessary. The carriage ride was purely an accident. My family might not want me anymore but that does not mean you have a free reign on me. I apologize for the way I am speaking to you but I can not allow you to do anything to me, including cutting my hair. My hygiene does not concern you at all and so my hair can stay for as long I want it to be there."

"I'm afraid that's when your wrong, my dear. When your parents admitted you to my asylum they did indeed allow me to do anything I could to help you get better, which includes whatever treatments I want you to partake in. And as this being my asylum and cutting off your hair being a rule, you must follow it whether you want to or not. As for the carriage incident, yes there is a big possibility that it had nothing to do with you, I know you believe it and heck I might believe it too as things like that do not fall on the shoulders of a 16 year old girl, however your parents believe it and your parents are the ones who admitted you into the asylum and so we must do whatever we can to follow your parents orders. And as for the apology I will accept it this time but I will not be spoken to like that again. Now you have a choice you can either accept all of this or properly conduct yourself as you are being escorted to cut your hair or you can disobey and then face the consequences. This is your choice."

Near the end his face lost the smile and he eyes were hard. But I wasn't going to let him win.

"No. You are not touching me. Go away. I want to go home!" I was staring him right in the eyes. I needed to show him I wasn't scared but I was definitely shaking.

Dr. Caleb narrowed his eyes and simply nodded towards the man standing by the door.

"I truly am sorry my dear but you chose it."

I felt a sharp jab on my arm and the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was being slapped on the cheek and falling to the floor.

There was a sharp light that dug right into my eyes. It hurt and I wanted to rub them but I couldn't. My arms were locked up at the sides of the chair or bed I was half laying on and there was something covering my face, it felt like a muzzle like those things you see on the misbehaving dogs. My body ached all over and it hurt especially on my head. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I could feel the small breeze that was gently hitting my scalp and it also stung. My hair was gone and obviously they were not the most gentle when they decided to remove it. My breath was in short pants now. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My head was spinning and I couldn't move. I felt as if I was drowning, like I just could not reach the surface. My lungs could not take it anymore. I felt like I was dying. I then heard the door of this small metal room open. I dreaded facing the next step. Someone please answer my prayers.

I was trapped forever.

**Please Review.**

**If you want any specific things to happen to her please feel free to suggest.**

**Thank you.**

**Love, Beauty and the Book.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Alice's Point of View

I closed my eyes because I was too scared to find out what they would do to me now. I waited to hear the heavy patter of Dr. Caleb's shoes hitting the cold floor coming towards me. But instead I barely heard anything, just the silent sound of a small draft. Despite the silence I was still aware of a presence in the room, and I could feel that he was close to me. I opened my eyes carefully and I felt my breath intake. He was just so close.

It was the beautiful man again; the one that delivered the food to our cell. I was so tempted to reach out my hand and stroke his face, it seemed so soft. He was looking at me so intently. His eyes were truly a wonder. Was it natural to have such an amazing eye colour? Before I could study him some more he came behind me and removed the horrid thing that was tightly securing my head to the bed. Thankful I had been able to breathe properly again, I inhaled and exhaled over generously.

While he was proceeding to remove the bindings that were securing my arms, legs, and stomach, I decided to break the silence.

"Thank you." I said with whatever smile I could manage. I couldn't imagine feeling even a smallest fraction of happiness in this place.

He returned it with a nod, as he did before in the cell. Something inside me pushed me to hear him talk.

"I'm Mary Alice. What's your name?"

He grimaced and seemed to ponder about whether or not responding me before he opened his mouth.

"Isaac Ruth" He said ever so quietly.

His voice was so melodious. There was something about him that was so different. He finally finished setting me free from this horrible bed. I stretched out my arms and legs as being trapped for god knows how long have put a rather uncomfortable stiff feeling in them.

"Thank you." I said again. I felt as if he was the only one here that would not hurt me. I decided to risk it.

"I'm scared, Mr. Ruth. I want to get out of here, I'm not mental and I know Dr. Caleb will end up doing whatever he can do to make me end up like those girls in my cell. I'd honestly rather be dead. Please help me, Mr. Ruth. I don't know what else to do!"

He sighed and bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Mary Alice. I can't help you. It's not in my power. Although I must tell you, there are far more dangerous things than Dr. Caleb you will have to face if you ever do escape." He smiled ruefully and with that he left before I could say anything else.

What did he mean by 'far more dangerous things'? I wanted to tell him I didn't care and that I would not be afraid of anything that would be thrown my way. But that was a lie.

The door creaked open again and this time I did hear the dreaded footsteps of Dr. Caleb.

"Hello, my dear Alice. I hope you had a good sleep. I also hope you now have at least a small understanding of what could happen in this asylum. I must warn you though, that is nothing opposed to what I could do if you were to disobey me again."

That was nothing?! Did he realize what he did to me? A shudder of anger rippled through me. I clenched my hands into fist and swung them at Dr. Caleb.

He caught me by booth my wrists and at that moment my small wrists seemed so breakable in his large, rough, hands. He knew it as well. And so he squeezed harder and harder. Jolts of pain shot up my arms. I didn't want to show defeat but a small shriek of pain escaped my lips. He smiled in his wicked way and laughed somehow sensing that he won. I wrenched my hands from him and cradled my wrists to my chest, as they were still in pain.

"You are a horrid, evil, man!" I screamed at him. I felt my eyes prickling; trying to let down the barrier so my tears could fall. I didn't let them though. There wasn't a need to feel sorry for myself.  
He came closer to me, much closer, so close I could smell his putrid breath. There was no expression on his face and I tried to mirror him. He took his thumb and forefinger and brought my chin up so I was at his eye level.

He then brought his hand back and slapped the side of my head so hard that I lost my breath for a moment. His one hand was the length of my entire head. Upon impact I stifled a scream.

"Why aren't you crying, dear little girl?" He said through clenched teeth. And then his hand hit my head again and again and again. I couldn't breathe at all, but my chest was heaving. Then just then a single tear escaped and fell until it reached his finger.

He pulled back and looked me over with his eyes.

"Sooner or later it all comes down to this. You see, I always get my way."

"NEVER!" I managed to yell out to him. But it was too late. We both knew the truth.

A familiar man came in and aggressively pulled me out of the room, into the corridors, until we reached the back door. He led me outside and there was a small building, much smaller than a shed. He opened it and pushed me in, my head hitting against something sharp. Then he left. This was attached to the main building as there was a small slot on the inside wall where I'm sure food and such was delivered without having to leave the building, but other than that I was all alone. This room was about an arms length in both width and length. They were trying to suffocate me. This room seemed very eerie to me as if someone died. I guess I would be next. Outside I heard the coyotes howling far away in the surrounding woods. The sound surprisingly was comforting; at least I wasn't completely alone.

**If you're not sure, Isaac will indeed be the vampire that will help Alice from James.**

**So who's excited for New Moon the movie? Me!!!**

**I have a pretty huge fangirl crush on Taylor Lautner. **

**Any specific treatments you want them to put Alice through?**

**Review Please!**

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


	12. Chapter Twelve

How long have I been here? The betrayal of my parents stung; my heart wrenched for Cynthia. How could she possibly continue living with them knowing that they could do the same thing to her?

The encasement was getting smaller and smaller every day. I felt claustrophobic and all I could smell was the putrid stench reeking from me and the leftover meals. I've been having episodes recently, my head starts spinning, my chest starts heaving, and I feel myself spiralling into darkness. It's only when I wake up and see the sun setting that I realize I've fainted. I know Dr. Caleb is punishing me for disobeying, but I'd rather stay in here than ever confronting him again. I've read about the treatments that happen in mental asylums and the people who run away and are found weeks later, just a ghost of themselves. I had to keep myself sane, and I knew the one thing I could not do was let everyone win and lose myself. I crouched down, and felt around with my hands for a fork that had dropped from the tray. I walked towards the crack in the corner where the smallest sliver of light was shining through. I needed something to get me through each day, and I carefully carved a tally beside it. If I was going to be trapped in this hellhole, I wasn't going to let them take everything from me.

The door suddenly creaked, and slammed open. I flinched and fell back on to the floor, landing on the fork that I was holding. My eyes burned and I started squinting so they could get adjusted to the light. It was an unfamiliar woman. She took a whiff of the air and cringed.

"What is this disgusting smell? What are you, an animal?" She took a step back and smiled creepily.

"I'm Miss Penske, I'll be meeting with you occasionally to diagnose your current condition, record any progresses, and recommend any treatments I deem necessary to Dr. Caleb". She looked me straight in the eyes, and I played along staring her down. The sides of her mouth dropped, as she gave up, and motioned for someone in the corridor.

"Carry the girl to my office please." She said as she briskly walked away. I began slowly walking backwards, retreating into my cage. I knew I didn't have the physical ability to go against any of the guards. They came in and brusquely held me by the shoulders and began dragging me out of my safe zone. I used my hands to latch on to the sides of the door, but they peeled me off easily. Within minutes, I admitted defeat and decided to save my energy instead fighting against something I had no control over. I was led to a new wing of the asylum; it was cleaner looking but equally eerie. The door was open and I was pushed in.

"Ah, have a seat child." Miss Penske was on the other side of the desk and was looking at piles and piles of folders. The room's walls were painted a revolting yellow tinge, there were various certificates mounted on them, and there was a door at the back of the room. I took in Miss Penske's appearance, and realized that she could not have been older than 30. She was in fact very young, and if I were to have seen her in any other context, she might have even been deemed as attractive. There was no colour in her face, there were bags under her eyes, and the sweater she was wearing seemed worn as strings of yarn were pulling at the shoulders. Her hands tapped away on the desk, as she continued to read. I began to count. 4...8...12...16...24...32...

"Ah okay, so I see that you have a mental condition where you believe you have premonitions. Do you want to tell me your side before I make my own assumptions?"

I opened my mouth, my voice cracked. It hadn't been used in so long, and my throat was so dry it took me awhile before I could get my words in order.

"Do you want some water before we begin?"

I glared at her; I wasn't going to take anything from her. I'd rather die from dehydration than feel like I owe anyone associated with this prison anything.

"Pity, we could've been allies. You know, first impressions are always the most important, I always say. Now do you want to begin or should I just call Dr. Caleb to take you away now?" She waited.

"I don't believe I have anything. I heard the screaming and I knew something bad was going to happen. I went out on the streets and told everyone to evacuate, then the crash occurred. What everyone thinks is a lie. Maybe you have a mental condition." I sneered at her.

She picked up her pen and began writing in my file. I could see her writing words like delusional and severe condition. I knew I wasn't crazy, I simply wanted no one to get hurt. And I wasn't going to admit that I do have feelings about the future, because I knew what they would do.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to play out, you filthy animal. You will both fix your attitude and tell me the truth about yourself or there will be a price to pay. Don't you understand who you're dealing with? Sure, Dr. Caleb runs this institution, but at the end of the day I tell him what treatments will help fix each patient. Your fate lies in my hands. And I'm not ashamed of telling you that, there have been girls before you, and there have been ones that I felt the need to terminate because I told the doctors that it was the only treatment that would work. I lie and you suffer. That's how it works." She started laughing as the tears started streaming down my face.

I dug my nails into my arm to release my anger. My chest started pounding, and my head began to hurt. I knew what was happening and I was determined to stop it. I stood up, leapt across the desk and slapped her. Her face in shock was the last thing I saw before I fell into the darkness.

**Alice is started to lose herself.**

**Don't worry; the Alice we know and love is in there somewhere.**

**So, I apologize for taking the longest break on record. I just kind of gave up, but I'm determined to finish this story at some point! **

**Love, Beauty and the Book**


End file.
